


Worst Nightmare

by prose_goddess



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Ben Hates Garbage Bears, Ben being scared, Crack Fic, Evil Creatures, Fear, Garbage Bears, Gen, Raccoons Are Evil, Scared Fic, Terror, Thriller, demon spawn, fun to write, sort of silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prose_goddess/pseuds/prose_goddess
Summary: The one where Ben meets his end.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Another fun fic to write from a followers twitter prompt!! I enjoy these, and if you have any prompts you would like to send, feel free!!

If there was one thing Ben Arnold feared most in the world, it was definitely getting ambushed by a garbage bear. And probably losing Emily. Okay, so there was two things. And one of those had already happened. Twice. So it only stood to reason that the other would never come to pass, right? Surely the universe couldn't be that cruel. 

And yet, Ben's worst nightmare was coming to fruition before his very eyes. Okay, second worst. 

After Troy had called King Falls AM warning the listeners about the garbage bears in Mainstreet Park, Ben knew that life as he knew it was about to change. Surely nothing could have prepared him for the terror he felt in this exact moment. 

Ben had been wandering around downtown waiting for Sammy to pick him up for work, when he found himself lock eyes with a garbage bear. The hair on the back of Ben's neck stood up and he looked away. The evil spawn was at least ten yards away, so Ben ducked into an alleyway, trying to distance himself as quickly as possible. Now he coul. cross off running away from a garbage bear from the list of things he never wanted to do again. It was about up there with talking to Dan and Larry from Mission Apparition. 

Where was Sammy? 

As Ben emerged from the alley on the other side Main street he looked around himself a little frantically. 

As his eyes roamed the street lit by the lamp lights, a faint glow caught his eye from a bush. His heart stopped as a cold sweat broke out over his skin. This wasn't happening. A pair of beady, masked, evil eyes stared at Ben. The garbage bear emerged from the bush and Ben knew it was the same one. It was still a ways off so Ben turned right back into the alley and ran. Was he dreaming? 

Not stopping, Ben ran down the street towards anything that looked like shelter. He hoped he was just imagining the seemingly stalker, evil garbage bear. Maybe Pete had been right, and all this scary stuff was frying his brain. 

Hopping the little wooden fence surrounding Mainstreet Park, Ben found himself running towards the tower that King Falls AM had broadcast from just some months before. Climbing the steps two at a time, he found himself praying that the demon animal hadn't followed. Ben felt his brain shortcircut trying to process what was happening. 

Breathing heavily Ben reached the top of the stairs. He crawled across the wooden floor to avoid being seen, and sat in a corner just trying to catch his breath. 

Pulling out his phone he punched in Sammy's number. It went straight to voicemail. Cursing he shoved the phone back into his pocket. 

Sitting in the silence Ben began to calm a little. Surely his mind had just been overreacting. As he was just about to climb down from the tower Ben heard the wooden steps creaking. Panic stripped his mind of all reason. Just as the pair of green glowing eyes peered over the last step, Ben swore he felt his soul leave his body.

The garbage bear slowly creeped its way towards the radio host. Its fur was mangy, patches of it missing. Its eyes bore into Ben's, and Ben heard it speak to him. 

"It's over Benjamin. Your time has come." It hissed, teeth flashing, sneering at the man. Ben couldn't think of what to say. Couldn't think at all. His muscles were paralyzed with fear.

"This, this can't be real. I'm just dreaming, that's all," Ben mumbled to himself. The animal seemed to chuckle, the sound unholy. 

"Think again radio boy." The voice seemed to appear in Ben's head, its lips unmoving, but still it spoke. "This is as real as your end." Ben shook his head, his brain feeling foggy. He spoke despite himself. 

"You're just a figment of my imagination. This isn't real." Ben shakily stood to his feet. The creature narrowed its beady eyes, continuing to slowly creep towards him. 

"Well it doesn't matter Ben, because you're not leaving this tower alive!" Bens heart stopped as the garbage bear leapt toward him. Feeling himself falling to the floor he waited to feel the claws digging into his skin. Waited for the burning feeling of its sharp teeth. But as he lay there curled into a ball, nothing happened. Slowly opening his eyes, he expected to see the foul beast foaming at the mouth, ready to murder him. But the tower was empty. He was alone. 

Ben felt his heart give out as he breathed a sigh of relief. Sitting up slowly he breathed deeply trying to calm his nerves. Suddenly he heard the roar of a car engine and Sammy's voice calling from below. Ben jumped as he phone also started to ring. 

"Jack in the box Jesus..." Ben exclaimed exasperated. He answered his phone, expecting to hear Sammy's voice. 

"We're watching you Ben Arnold. Make no mistake, your end is here. We will get you."


End file.
